Rey Naberrie
by Triscribe
Summary: Theory for The Force Awakens: It turns out, Rey IS related to Luke Skywalker and Leia Solo - it just happens that the connection is through their mother's bloodline, along with someone else in the family...


_A/N: There have not, to my knowledge, been any theories presented on Rey's bloodline that followed this idea yet; so, I took it and ran, adding in another character just so that everyone can be included in the family. Enjoy!_

 _-Triscribe_

Duree blinked at the man standing on his front porch. "Cousins?"

The blonde man shifted slightly, nervously. "I understand if you aren't interested in knowing my story, but I'd at least like to be able to explain myself."

"No, that's- I mean- oh, come in. Luke, was it?"

"Yes. Luke Skywalker."

-RN-

"I admit, I'm not entirely certain of where to go from here," Luke murmured as he sat across from Duree Naberrie and his wife Raja. "I grew up on Tatooine, you see, with only my step-uncle and aunt. When they died, I thought I was alone. Then, a few years later, I found out about my- sister." For a moment, it had seemed as though the Jedi were about to say something different, but the couple on the sofa let it pass.

"And since then, you've been looking for other relations, yes?" Raja asked with a small smile, sending a quick glance in the direction of her young son's bedroom.

"That's right."

"In that case, it's our honor to include you in the family, Luke."

"You'll have to see about getting your sister to come visit with you sometime," Duree added. "Just as I'll be sure to tell my own about this development too."

"Thanks, both of you."

"It's our pleasure."

-RN-

All members of the Naberrie family were invited to Leia and Han's wedding, and even offered the use of the ancestral retreat in the mountains of Naboo for the couple's honeymoon. If anyone was aware of the duality in Padme and Anakin Skywalker using the estate for their own ceremony and subsequent escapes, no mention of it was made.

-RN-

"'Nother story, Uncle Luke!"

"Okay, Depoe, but just one and then you _have_ to go to bed before your parents get home. Let's see now... Did I ever tell you about the first time I met Master Yoda?"

-RN-

"Did Duree and Raja say why it was so important you come see them right away?" Han grumbled, coming out of hyperspace over Naboo.

"No, but it's got to be something drastic. You know they've never made use of that emergency commline before." Luke didn't even bother looking at his brother-in-law as they approached the planet. He couldn't feel anything terrible in the Force, but that didn't mean there wasn't something wrong at the Naberrie household.

As it turned out, there was something _wonderful_ at his cousin's home.

Duree and Raja's second child, a little girl with chocolate eyes and matching hair by the name of Durey, was a powerful Force-sensitive who'd begun levitating her toys that day.

-RN-

"Why do I have to come on this trip?" Ben grumbled, scuffing his feet while walking down the ship's ramp.

"Because you're part of the family," his uncle replied mildly. "Now come on, it's been years since you've seen Duree and his family, I know they'll be glad you're here."

And sure enough, the Naberries welcomed both Jedi Master and Padawan in with open arms, especially the two children of the house, who were respectively about Ben's age and several years younger. Depoe, he could sense, had a touch of Force sensitivity - not enough to become a Jedi, but more so than an average lifeform. Durey, on the other hand...

He acted polite through the dinner and conversations afterward, waiting until bedtime when he and Luke were shown to a guest room with two beds. "Uncle? Why doesn't Durey live with us at the Temple? You _have_ to have sensed how strong she is with the Force."

"It's not our choice, Ben. Rey's parents decided to wait until she was older and could make the choice herself of whether to become a Jedi."

And while that should have been the end of it, Ben couldn't help but turn the words over in his mind all night, growing more angry and jealous over the difference in the girl's situation compared to his own.

-RN-

When the act of betrayal was done and all the Jedi students were slain, Kylo Ren stood exultant, waiting for his new Master's praise. Instead, Snoke pointed out that there was still two Force-sensitive children who needed to be put down:

 _Naberrie._

Kylo headed to Naboo as fast as he could, but the family had vanished from their home by the time he arrived. It took a few weeks, time needed for the First Order to swell and seize power, but then he received an alert that a pair of human adults matching the descriptions of Duree and Raja Naberrie had been found and arrested on a Mid Rim world.

His entire trip there was spent wondering where they'd hidden the children.

His entire interrogation of the couple dealt with getting an answer to that question.

"We'll never tell," Duree gasped out at one point. "We'll die before allowing you to murder our babies." Raja made a noise of agreement, and in his anger Kylo slayed them both.

 _Fifteen years later..._

Rey's first conversation with the grizzled Jedi revolved mostly around explanations of how she'd gotten there, what Kylo Ren and the First Order had been up to, Han's death and Leia's request for her brother's return. Which was all about as much as she'd been expecting.

Her second conversation, held beside the campfire that night as dinner cooked, was completely unexpected.

"You're a lot bigger than when I last saw you," Luke said quietly. Rey jerked her head up to stare at him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Mm, suppose I'd better supply a bit of an explanation for that. My father," he told her. "Was Anakin Skywalker. He was secretly married to a woman by the name of Padme Naberrie Amidala, my mother. Her older sister, Sola Naberrie, had two daughters: Pooja, who never had children, and Ryoo, who did. Ryoo's son Duree married a woman named Raja, and together they had a son named Depoe, and a daughter named-"

"Durey, Saja, Naberrie," Rey murmured, a faint memory surfacing in her mind. "They- th-they told me I- I could never use that name again." She started to cry then, as other flickers of details surfaced - nothing concrete, but so much more than she'd had to remember in years.

-RN-

"Do you know what happened to them? To my family?"

"...Duree and Raja were killed by the First Order, not long after hiding you, I believe."

"What about my brother - Depoe?"

"I don't know. I can only assume they hid him somewhere else, so that your combined presence in the Force didn't attract unwanted attention."

"He was Force-sensitive too?"

"Barely, only barely. Not enough to meld with and use it as you and I, but enough to give him a small advantage in knowing when to duck someone's hands reaching for him." Luke chuckled, remembering some of the challenging chases he'd had to go on when babysitting the dark-haired boy. "I always suspected he'd grow up to be a spectacular pilot."

-RN-

When they returned to the Resistance's base, both Finn, Poe and BB-8 where waiting. Rey immediately dashed up to hug all three, before returning to her place at Master Luke's side once he'd greeted Leia. Important discussions were had over logistics and plans, but once dinner time arrived Rey was released to spend time with her friends and swap stories.

"And he told me about my family, too." She proudly told the startled boys. "It turns out his mother was my great-grandmother's younger sister."

"Wow," Finn grinned. "That's great to hear, Rey."

"Yeah, that's every orphan's dream right there." Poe added, a wistful expression on his face.

"Poe?"

"Mm?"

"Are you- I mean, did you say that because-"

"I was adopted," he said, ending Rey's embarrassed efforts to phrase the question politely. "Last thing I remember about my real parents was their dropping me off with my old man, Nik Dameron, with a vague promise that they'd come back for me when it was safe. Never did see them or my little sister again."

Rey froze.

"So, wait, your name's not really Poe Dameron?" Finn asked, adopting an overly-dramatic expression. "You _lied_ to me?!"

"Oh, shut it, you." Poe laughed, bumping shoulders with him. "But, yeah. I don't think about it much anymore, but I guess my name's actually Depoe Naberrie."

"Hn, yeah, Dameron definitely sounds cooler." Their chuckles died away as the pair finally noticed Rey's absolutely floored expression. "Rey? What's wrong?"

"...Naberrie." She stated, staring at Poe.

"Um, yes? This is important why?"

"Duree and Raja Naberrie. Depoe Poojis Naberrie. And Durey Saja Naberrie."

There was another stunned silence. And then tears, and hugs, which a bewildered Finn got dragged into as well because he was honorary family anyway. Then they all went to find Luke and Leia, and went through the entire cycle again.

-RN-

"So, this means that the craziness in your family is genetic, then?"

R2-D2 and BB-8 shared a quiet cackle as Rey proceeded to chase Finn around the hangar bay, cheerfully hurling random objects at him.

 _*I don't know about the others, but she and Poe are definitely related.*_ Beebee snickered in binary.

 _*Oh, they've certainly got their ties to the Skywalkers,*_ Artoo added, fondly watching as Poe got dragged into the chase as well, yelling that his baby sister was not allowed to send his boyfriend into another coma. _*Padme often had reactions like this whenever Anakin teased her. More than that, though, there's just something in that girl's spirit that reminds me so much of Leia and her mother. I think it might be the hair, too.*_

 _*The hair?*_

 _*The Naberrie-brown hair! I'm convinced there's something about it that helps those women win their husbands.*_

 _*Don't let Poe hear you say that, or he'll find a way to chop all of Rey's off!*_

 _*He could try. And he would fail.*_

Beebee chortled. _*I don't know, my human's pretty resourceful.*_

 _*I have no doubt about that,*_ Artoo reassured the smaller droid, even as they both had to roll back a bit to avoid the laughing youths, still engaged in their mock-battle. _*But the Naberrie and Skywalker women are always in a class by themselves.*_


End file.
